


Wearing Green

by WannaBeBold



Series: The Clothing Chronicles [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship, Sharing Clothes, slight spoilers for Blarney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold
Summary: When Ellie realizes she has nothing green to wear for St. Patrick's Day, Nick has the perfect solution.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: The Clothing Chronicles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697977
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48





	Wearing Green

**Author's Note:**

> AKA - the reason Ellie's sweater was so baggy in Blarney.

“Dammit! Dammit dammit dammit!” Nick was brushing his teeth when he heard her curses coming from the closet. Finishing up, he walked into the bedroom, staring at Ellie standing in the doorway of the closet with her hands on her hips. He cleared his throat and she spun around, eyes looking at him dangerously.

“Uh, Ellie, what’s wrong?” That was apparently the wrong thing to ask as she flung her arms in the air and glared at him.

“What’s wrong? What’s wrong?! I have no green to wear today!” Nick looked at her like she had grown another head, not understanding her current crisis.

“Okay, and?”

“And? It’s St. Patrick ’s Day Nick! You have to wear green on St. Patrick’s Day and every year I wear the same shirt but it must’ve been one of the ones I got rid of and didn’t realize it. Now I have nothing green to wear!” He rubbed a hand over his face as he stepped closer to her.

“Ellie. I know you. You have a ton of green. Why don’t you just pick something else?”

“Because Nick, none of my other choices are work appropriate, unless of course you want me to have my cleavage on display at work?” Her smirk told him she wasn’t actually considering it but he nixed that idea anyway.

“Oh no. It’s hard enough not to stare at you all day, I wouldn’t be able to resist you if you did that.” She just smiled, proud of herself that she could have effect on him. “I think I know just the thing.” Going into the closet, he pulled out a green sweater he bought just for today, knowing Ellie would want him to join her in wearing green. Holding it out, she looked it over, contemplating.

“Are you sure it would be a good idea for me to wear another one of your sweaters? I mean, you said Kasie got suspicious after we both wore the turtleneck and this one would be even more obvious.” Nick shook his head, taking it off the hanger and handing it to her.

“It’s fine El. I bought this one recently just for today so she’s never seen me wear it before. Besides, we don’t have enough time to find you something else before work and you’ve been talking about this for weeks, it would be weird if you showed up not wearing green.”

“Ugh, fine!” She grabbed the sweater, pulling it on and adjusting it. It was larger than she expected, the sleeves coming past her wrists and baggy enough that you could tell it was a couple sizes too big. “So if I’m wearing your sweater what’ll you be wearing genius?”

“Unlike you, I don’t make a big deal out of this day so I don’t have to wear green.” Ellie’s face told him what she was going to say before she opened her mouth.

“Oh yes you do mister! She stomped into the closet, finding an olive green t-shirt. “Here ya go! Here’s your green.” Nick rolled his eyes, swapping out his white t-shirt he had planned to wear under the sweater for the green one Ellie had picked out.

They arrived at work and were prepared to do their normal routine where one went ahead and the other sat in the car for five minutes before following. Nick was getting ready to give her their customary “good bye” kiss when Ellie’s eyes went wide. He turned around to see what she was looking at when he saw McGee getting out of his car a couple spots down. Both raced to grab their things and exit the car, hoping to beat McGee to the elevator to avoid questions.

Unfortunately, the elevator decided to run slow today and before they knew it, McGee was standing behind them.

“Hey guys. Happy St. Patrick’s Day.” They took a quick glance at each other before turning to look at McGee.

“Happy St. Patrick’s Day to you too McGee.” Ellie answered, Nick nodding in agreement with the sentiment. Tim gave him a look as the elevator opened and they stepped in, Nick and Ellie moving to the back with Tim standing in front of them. It was quiet for a moment as the couple looked at each other, having a silent yelling match at who was going to speak first. Their decision was made for them when Tim turned around and started talking.

“So, you guys carpool today? I didn’t see your bike Nick.” Nick tried not to let the surprise cross his face at the question.

“I picked him up this morning.” Both guys looked at Ellie in surprise that she was offering up this information. “I mean, it was the only way I could get him to join in on the St. Patrick’s Day festivities later.”

“Wait a second, I never agreed to that.” Nick rebuttaled, following her lead. “You know I don’t do St. Patty’s Day.”

McGee just shook his head and tuned them out as the two continued to argue into the squad room. He tried to ignore the shared looks passing between them all day, especially when they kept finding themselves at each other’s desks, but he really had questions when Nick immediately volunteered to help her look for Jimmy in autopsy in what was really a one person job. When Ellie questioned him about following her, he just said he didn’t want to be left in the squad room alone with McGee when in reality he just wanted a few moments alone with her before he did or said something inappropriate for work.

It was like they couldn’t get close enough all day, Nick barely taking his eyes off of her in his shirt and Ellie enjoying how his muscles moved under his tee that perfectly complemented his skin tone. She almost lost it when he walked up behind her at the jewelry store as she was examining the condom the robbers left behind. She wanted so badly to step back and close the last inch separating them.

Walking into the jewelry store, Nick had a momentary flash of being here for a different reason than a crime scene before hearing Ellie call his name. Not thinking about their surroundings, he walked right up behind her, only stopping himself an inch away as he looked over her shoulder. He could barely make out what she was saying as he stared at the condom wrapper she was holding up. It took everything in him not to comment on the brand as it was the same one sitting in his nightstand. Suddenly, all he could see was Ellie standing in their room in his green sweater holding up a condom for a whole different reason. He cleared his throat, focusing back on the task at hand. 

Nick and Ellie stumbled in the door that night, laughing at the day’s events.

“Who knew you could swallow diamonds like that am I right?” Nick asked as he shed his coat, placing it on the hook by the door before taking Ellie’s and hanging it next to his. 

“Right. I mean I don’t think I can ever look at condoms the same way again.” Ellie went to the kitchen, pulling out the green cocktail she mixed together for the occasion. She poured them each a glass and carried them over to the couch, not seeing the look in Nick’s eyes.

“Yeah uh, it was definitely weird.” He sat next to her, taking a drink of his cocktail before turning to face her. “So uh, what did you mean you can’t look at them the same way anymore?” A bubble of laughter escaped when she realized what he was asking.

“Nick, are you really asking me if I can still have sex with you after seeing that?”

“Well, not exactly…” He mumbled, trailing off until an exasperated ‘and’ came from across the couch. “I just mean, if you say you can’t look at condoms the same anymore that’s what it sounds like. I mean, the two kinda go hand in hand.” Ellie couldn’t help but laugh at his ridiculousness and partially blamed the tequila for his questions. The look in his eyes made her laughter quickly die down and she reached over to clasp his hand.

“Nick, sweetie, I am in no way saying that. We don’t have to use them anyway, I am on birth control you know. And besides, nothing is going to keep me from having my way with you.” A smirk crossed his face and he leaned over to get closer to her, careful not to spill his drink.

“Oh really now.” Her nod spurred him on. He sat his drink down and took hers from her hand, placing it next to his on the coffee table. When he sat back up she was suddenly across the room, crooking a finger at him to follow her.

“Oh yeah, now c’mon mister. I believe it’s supposed to be my lucky day.” He jumped up quickly, sidestepping the shoes and pants she shed in the hallway and following her into their room. When he stepped into the room he couldn’t help the widening of his eyes as he took her in. She was standing in the middle of the room, clad only in his green sweater. Heat pooled in her belly and a blush came across her face as she watched his eyes darken.

He pulled her in for a heart stopping kiss, slowly sliding the sweater off her body. He had to suck in a breath when he took in the Irish green lingerie she was wearing and how it looked like it was made for her. 

“Trust me babe, I’m the lucky one.”

Nick Torres never enjoyed St. Patrick’s Day but now he could officially call it his favorite holiday.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this feels choppy. I had two different directions I wanted this story to go so I tried to mix them together. Hope you liked it anyway!


End file.
